


blue like the secrets you hide

by thorvaenn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Dimension Travel, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunn Thor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pining, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn
Summary: When Hela kicks them off the Bifrost, Loki ends up on Jotunheim. Or there-ish.It’s dark, but not dark enough for Loki not to see the features of his face, framed by white-blond hair.“Thor?”





	blue like the secrets you hide

**Author's Note:**

> Well obviously this is necessary.
> 
> Sorry for the messy tags. Looks like there's work tag for Jotun Loki, but none for Jotun Thor, and neither has a character tag. I tried.
> 
> Title taken from Pynk except, ya know, it's all about being blue, so.

_Not again_ , Loki thinks as Hela slams into him and the Bifrost shatters, specks of light bursting around him so sharply they feel as shards of glass digging into his face and eyes. He hurls through space, spinning, thoughts of what happened the _last_ time he fell overwhelming him.

 

He lands hard, but not as hard as he might have, and struggles to get his bearings. It’s _cold._

 

Space is cold, that’s to be expected. But this isn’t like that, the coldness here is wet and almost lively. Carefully, he opens his eyes, bracing himself for a bout of vertigo.

 

Dark sky, shapes of ice and rock everywhere the eye can see. A quick glance up at the stars confirms his suspicion. He’s on _Jotunheim_. And getting soaked through because he has landed in snowdrift that is tall as a mountain.

 

“Awesome,” he mutters to himself, trying to get up. Did Thor make it back to Asgard? A shiver that had little to do with the cold ran down his spine. That she-witch, their _sister,_ destroyed Mjolnir with a flick of her fingers. Surely Thor would manage… but either way, he needs to get back.

 

Which probably would have been easier to do had he not banished Heimdall.

 

Oh well.

 

Stumbling down the snowdrift, he notices the temperature dropping. The cold turns biting, then savage, and Loki walks and walks stubbornly. He won’t do it. He won’t give in, no matter how easier it would probably make his (hopefully brief) stay on this realm.

 

He swears that to himself up until the moment a dark shape slides onto the icy path in front of him and growls.

 

Loki freezes, motionless, watching the… man… as he straightens. He’s clad in nearly nothing, a loincloth of fur, straps of leather on his arms and ankles. He has a large club in his hand, threateningly risen in Loki’s direction.

 

It’s dark, but not dark enough for Loki not to see the features of his face, framed by white-blond hair.

 

“Thor?”

 

It’s out of his mouth before his brain catches up. This is not _Thor,_ no matter what his face looks like. This is a Frost Giant, skin midnight blue and scored with hundreds of dots and swirls, marking him in a way that Loki doesn’t understand. Thor is likely on Asgard by now, kicking Hela’s ass and then he will retrieve Heimdall who will in turn retrieve Loki from this frozen rock and more sibling asskicking will be had.

 

But the Jotun pauses in his approach and the growling subsides.

 

“Loki? Why do you look like this? What trickery were you up to?”

 

Oh fuck. That even _sounds_ like Thor.

 

He doesn’t get a chance to respond before _Thor_ casually tosses the club into his other hand, striding to Loki, all traces of caution wiped from his body. He wraps his hand around the back of Loki’s neck, peering into his face and Loki, mutely, does the same. Up close, the resemblance is shocking. That’s Thor’s nose, his mouth, his beard, lighter, or at least seeming so against the darkish blue hue of his skin. And the fondness in his red eyes, that too, is familiar.

 

He can feel a sensation like warm water spreading from where Thor’s palm is pressed to the nape of his neck and he doesn’t need to look to know his Aesir visage is melting away.

 

Thor smiles. “Better.”

 

And then he leans in and kisses Loki, fully, on the mouth, tongue demanding entrance as he pushes Loki against an ice pillar, hand groping between Loki’s legs.

 

Oh shit. _Fuck_. His brain freezes like he’s just had all of Jotunheim’s cold sucked into his brain. Centuries of hidden want, of desperation and then he ends up here, with a Thor that is _not_ Thor, but certainly feels close enough, getting his mouth fucked without so much as by your leave.

 

It’s better not to antagonize this Thor. Whatever happened, he knows Loki as a Jotun. It might be dangerous to reveal that Loki doesn’t know him. That he is a prince of Asgard. Even the Thor he knows doesn’t go far for violence, surely this giant beast is even more likely to bash Loki’s skull should he resist?

 

Makes perfect sense.

 

Loki spreads his legs.

 

“Why did you get strapped in all this?” Thor grumbles into his ear, tearing impatiently at Loki’s armour. Loki melts it all away, expecting to feel the bite of the cold, but it never comes. The air feels almost mild. He glances down at himself, swallowing drily at the sight of his own body turned completely blue. His markings are fewer than Thor’s and for a moment he feels a frisson of fear thinking that maybe he is not as his Loki counterpart is, that Thor will see through the lie.

 

But Thor only licks lips and goes to his knees. He takes hold of Loki’s cock like he owns it and the apparent familiarity of it makes Loki’s heart ache even as he hardens near instantly, twitching when Thor takes him deep in his mouth.

 

Unable to stop himself, Loki fucks forward and notes that Frost Giants have no gag reflex.

 

Or maybe that’s just Thor.

 

He doesn’t get to enjoy it for long though because Thor is pulling off and grabbing Loki by the hips to turn him around and press him face first against the pillar. Then he pushes Loki’s legs wide open, smacking the insides of his thighs as he does, and Loki is left gaping silently, the side of his face mushed into the pillar as Thor starts licking his hole.

 

This is too much, happening way too fast.

 

Thor’s tongue feels pointed and long and Loki feels wetness dripping down his balls as Thor doesn’t hold back in the slightest, licking him broadly and then thrusting until the tip goes past Loki’s rim and his knees shake.

 

“You’re being quiet, trickster,” Thor says, pulling just far enough to be able to speak, dragging his nose across the small of Loki’s back. “Do you need it that much?”

 

“Yes,” Loki gasps, because that’s all he can think of. “I need it. I… I missed you.”

 

Thor laughs, loudly, so loudly in fact that it seems to bounce of the icy mountains that surround them. Then he slaps Loki’s ass, hard. “You want something from me I see. You can tell me after I’m done.”

 

 _Done with what,_ Loki might ask, except he knows very well and Thor is already getting to his feet. Over his shoulder, Loki watches him drop his loincloth to reveal a huge cock, blue, purpling at the tip, and scored as deeply as the rest of him. Fascinated, Loki reaches back to stroke him and Thor allows it for a while, but then pushes Loki’s hand away and spits into his palm, thumbing at the head of his cock with the wetness before pressing it against Loki’s hole.

 

He nearly faints when Thor manages to press the head in. He wonders if _his_ Thor’s cock is this big when erect; he has seen his brother naked many times, but despite his best attempts, it was never when Thor was fully roused.

 

Once in, Thor pauses and presses Loki’s legs further apart with his knees and grabs both of Loki’s wrists in his hands, holding them firm against the pillar on each side of Loki’s head. He’s perfectly trapped, legs wide, nothing to stop the excruciating push of Thor’s cock further and further. It hurts, but worse, it makes him feel like he’s being cracked open, the slide of bare skin on skin maddeningly intimate. The deeper Thor goes, the more desperate Loki grows, because it’s both his brother fucking him and both some Jotnar beast that has no idea who Loki really is.

 

Thor bottoms out and nuzzles Loki’s neck. “Ready?”

 

Loki nods even though he really isn’t. Thor drags his cock out until it’s almost out and then fucks back in, setting a savage pace that jostles Loki against the pillar with enough force to bruise. His abused rim feels so sensitive that he can feel the ridges on Thor’s cock, feels himself strain against the intrusion, how far he’s stretched. But whatever Thor does, he must be confident that the other Loki likes, because when he lets go of one of Loki’s hands to stroke his cock, he seems pleased but unsurprised to find him still hard.

 

Loki cries out when Thor swirls a calloused thumb over the tip and then reaches down to squeeze Loki’s balls much more roughly than he would allow if he were in control. Laughing behind him, Thor relents and starts jerking Loki off in rhythm with his thrust. Everytime he pushes as far as he can go, his hand comes to the base of Loki’s cock, and then in reverse until Loki is panting, the last dregs of though he had evaporating now. When he comes, it’s with his hands scrambling against the ice and his ass pushing greedily against Thor.

 

Something like relief spreads through his veins when he’s done shaking and he slumps forward, only the press of Thor’s body holding him up.

 

Then Thor pulls back, hauling Loki with him and it’s exactly in the moment when Thor gives him a little push and Loki falls on all fours, hard, that he realizes Thor hasn’t come yet.

 

* * *

 

They make it to an elaborate set of caves that serve as Thor’s (theirs?) dwelling and Loki is so fucked out he doesn’t even need to pretend to hang back so that Thor can’t tell he doesn’t know where he’s going. His ass is throbbing and he can feel Thor’s spend leaking out of him every time there is an uneven patch underfoot, which is often. Loki presses a hand to his stomach. And there was so much of it, he has never experienced anything even remotely similar.

 

It’s becoming a theme - is it something natural to all Frost Giants or would _his_ Thor fill him up to the brim as well?

 

Exhausted and increasingly on edge now that the haze of lust is gone, he wishes he could find out.

 

This Thor starts preparing a meal over a small magical fire that he himself has cast. Loki watches him in fascination. _Who_ is he? How does he know Loki, but only in his other form? They are lovers, clearly, and once again he feels a pang of jealousy. He cannot imagine not being Thor’s brother but at the same time he envies the freedom they - this Thor and the other Loki - must have.

 

“Well?” Thor prompts, handing Loki a roughly carved plate with slightly charred piece of meat.

 

“Later,” Loki says, the same way he would were this his Thor he was trying to deflect.

 

Thor huffs, tearing into his own supper with teeth. “Brother, you cannot come home in Aesir skin and not share the tale.”

 

Loki nearly drops his plate and Thor pauses, suspicion flickering behind the red eyes that Loki isn’t too sure he will ever get used to.

 

“He’s not your brother.”

 

Loki launches to his feet and jumps back, knives forming in his hands. There, at the mouth of the cave, stands… _Loki,_ the truly Jotnar one, teeth bared.

 

“And _this_ isn’t mine.”

 

He holds a nearly unconscious Thor, Loki’s _real, Aesir_ Thor, by the scruff of his neck like a kitten. There’s blood dripping down Thor’s temple and he blinks slowly until his eyes focus on Loki and he mumbles something.

 

“Who are you, impostor?” the other Thor growls at Loki, staring.

 

“We’re not impostors,” Loki snaps. “We fell from the Bifrost mid-journey and ended up here. I admit this is not our world, but we’re here on accident and we mean no harm.”

 

The other Loki wrinkles his nose, then sniffs the air. “No harm indeed. You merely wanted a taste of my brother’s cock, didn’t you? Why? Why not have this one?”

 

He shakes Thor and Loki prays to all the Norns that he’s still too stunned to have heard that.

 

“And you,” the other Loki rounds on his Thor. “You couldn’t tell this wasn’t me? You fucked him?”

 

But that Thor only grins, shrugging, and sits down to finish his meal. “He was as eager for it as you always are.”

 

Now, Thor definitely heard _that_. Already he’s more steady and pushing the Jotnar Loki’s hand away, adjusting his armour with an annoyed grunt. Loki swallows and calls back on his Aesir skin, summoning his armour back.

 

“Look,” he tries appeasingly. “We can agree that despite our difference, we are… somewhat the same. We don’t want to remain here any more than you want us here. Help us get back and we’ll part our ways peacefully.”

 

Thor pulls a bone from his mouth and speaks, addressing his Loki. “You always talk like that too, when you’re trying to get someone to do what you want.”

 

“Thor!” Loki snaps at his own. “A little help here?”

 

“Shouldn’t have called for the Bifrost,” Thor says, looking at the ceiling.

 

“ _Really_?”

 

Tossing the scraps from his plate to the fire, the other Thor gets up. “Now, I see that this-”, he drops his hand on Loki’s shoulder and squeezes, turning to his own Loki, “-is a mess of Loki’s doing. _A Loki’s_ doing. And that’s why, brother, I think we should help them.”

 

* * *

 

One botched teleportation that landed them in the right universe, but on Sakaar instead of Asgard, one revolution, and one exploded homeland later, they are standing in a captain’s cabin of a large spaceship, overlooking the stars.

 

“So,” Thor says conversationally. “How was my Jotnar counterpart?”

 

“Blue.”

 

“Uhuh. Anything else?”

 

“Big.”

 

“What else?”

 

Loki takes a deep breath, deciding that there has never, ever in their lives before been a better chance than this. He turns to Thor and kisses, long and hard. Thor’s arms are around him in an instant, warm and smooth, pressing their bodies together. Once they come up for air, Loki smiles.

 

“He was _not you_. _"_

  


**Author's Note:**

> me: let's write Jotun Thor fucking Loki against a pillar  
> brain: ok but we need a set up, means of interdimensional travel and also some aesir thor and aesir loki angst and sappiness with it
> 
> (no sequel)


End file.
